


Bayberry

by cheshirejin



Series: Hentai Holidays [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the third day of hentai my true love gave to me, a bayberry candle for New Years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bayberry

A candle burned low in the windowsill, a bottle of wine sat half warm and half empty on a small decorative table nearby. In a cozy chair next to that table Francis sat, enjoying a quiet night at home. The scent of the candle reminded him of other times and places, bayberry, a candle made for bringing in the New Year. The aroma brought back memories of the last time he had celebrated with his two best friends, before war and other, little, foul-mouthed, Italian things made life complicated between them. 

He licked his lips and smiled at the memory of the salty taste of Antonio’s biscuit-brown skin and the softness of Gilbert’s fine, white-blond hair. Oh, the times they used to have together. Trading tender kisses and passionate embraces; loving each other when nobody else would spare them the time of day. His hand slowly ran down his chest as he reminisced about larger, firmer, rougher hands that grabbed and held without pressure, were demanding without intimidation. He ran a finger over his collar bone as he recalled light kisses and nips. Then he went lower, was running a thumbnail over his nipple, the way Gilbert would when he was trying to drive him crazy. It worked almost as well now too. 

He looked over at the phone, sitting on the table next to his wine, and briefly considered giving Antonio a call, but he was not sure how that would turn out. Damned Italian Tsundere boyfriends anyway. He knew for a fact Gilbert would be out getting totally wasted on New Year’s Eve with his brother and their friends. He had no one to call and invite over. Instead, he took another long drink from the wine bottle, before setting it back on the table. Leaning his head against the chair back, he worked his hand down the front of his pants. Grasping himself, he began gingerly working his hand up and down his cock. Letting his eyes drift shut, his mind remembered happier, sexier times as the bayberry scented candle burned low. Maybe next year he would celebrate in style with his friends once more.


End file.
